Falling down with you
by Star13
Summary: The Gang is 17 (sorry there may not be a lot of magic) Syaoran comes back from Hong Kong changed. He has been acting a little coldly toward sakura. little does she know that it is all to protect her. ~~~Please review~~~!!!!!!
1. The Outing

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors or any of its characters (cries uncontrollably). Wouldn't that be wonderful if I did? (daydreams) but alas I do not.  
  
A/N: This is my very first Card captors fan fic, I hope you like it. Please review I would really appreciate the criticism. Here goes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Sakura was out of breath. She was rushing to meet Madison at the King Penguin Park. She had overslept; she probably would have slept all day had Kero not woken her up by screaming in her ear. "SAKURAAA! Get up!! SSSAAAKKKUURRAA! You have to go meet Tomoyo!" She chuckled at the memory of the tiny beast flailing his arms with anger.  
  
When she finally got to the park, she saw Tomoyo standing under a maple tree, with Syaoran?  
  
"Hey Sakura, I though Syaoran could come to Lunch with us, if that's alright with you of course." Said Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh! Y wouldn't it be alright.." Said Sakura trailing off into thought. "I have no problem other then, ever since he came back from Hong Kong he has been acting like he never had feelings for me. I'm not bitter, not one bit, but that doesn't mean we can't still be friends. Does it?" Tomoyo suddenly broke Sakura's train of thought and sent her crashing down to reality.  
  
Waving a hang in front of her friends face " Sakura! Hello?!"  
  
"Sorry Tomoyo," she felt a little uneasy " can we go now?"  
  
Li walked behind the two chatting girls. He was busy with his own thought "She doesn't want me here. I guess she as really upset with how much I've changed. I had to change. I couldn't stay a stupid, jealous, blushing boy forever. I had to be strong, for Sakura, for the both of us. This is the only way I can protect her. Even if it means standing on the sidelines and watch her. I won't hurt her again!"  
  
Sensing his uneasiness, Sakura turned around and her eyes locked with his. She saw a mixture of hate and sorrow in Syaoran's beautiful brown eyes, then it was gone. It was replaced with an emotionless stare. "To think, those eyes once kept me so drawn to him, they were so full of love. Now they seem empty, pained somehow. I wonder what he's thinking about. I wish he would open up to me again." Brushing the though aside, they all walked to a small Italian restaurant down the street. Sitting down at a small table they started to look at the menus.  
  
"I hope this all works out. Someone had to give those two love birds a kick in the right direction." Tomoyo thought as she looked from Sakura to Syaoran. A small smiled played on her lips. Then she turned her attention back to her own menu. "Now, the pasta or the linguini?"  
  
Syaoran looked around his menu at Sakura "She's so beautiful. No! I won't, I wont put her in danger!"  
  
--Flashback- -Hong Kong-  
  
"Silly little Wolf. Do you honestly think you can save her, protect her?! Everyday that u grow closer your weakness becomes larger. One day u will grow so weak that u will not be able to protect her, and when that day comes. I'll be watching. Waiting for my opportunity to crush your precious cherry blossom right in front of your eyes. Then you will know what it feels like be taken from you.  
  
Just remember one thing, I'll be watching you little wolf, always watching. Waiting for my chance to strike. So back to her, your "number one." Spend all your days with her, because when you least expect, your lovely cherry blossom will be destroyed!" Shooting straight up in bed, Syaoran began to pant feverously, cold sweat clinging his entire body. Then one word escaped from his lips.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N  
  
Hey thanks for reading my story!!! Please let me know what u think!!! 


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors or any of its Characters (cries uncontrollably). Wouldn't that be wonderful if I did? (Daydreams) But alas, I do not.  
  
A/N: This is the second chapter, I hope you all like it!! Please review!!!  
  
Thank you to Lily*Sakura Element Little Sakura Ashley Thank you for Reviewing!!  
  
They sat in silence as the Waiter came by to take their orders. When everyone had ordered, they began to talk about Syaoran's time in Hong Kong. "How did you feel about going back home after so long? Wasn't it sort of odd?" Tomoyo was trying to start the conversation. She hoped that they would have opened up by now. She knew that they still loved each other. "Leave it to them to be this stubborn" she thought. Then a Tall, young man approached their table. "I'm sorry to bother you but-" Before he could finish his sentence Sakura jumped up from her chair and the man so tightly that he was suffocating.  
  
"Brandon! Is it really you? I can't believe it! How long has it been? I've missed you so much!" Sakura was so loud that most of the restaurant was gawking at her, but she didn't seem to notice.  
  
Tomoyo and Syaoran simply looked at each other, neither knowing quite what to say. "I don't mean to interrupt anything but, who are you?" Tomoyo asked as politely as possible. Sakura, looking rather embarrassed that she had been so emotional, sat back down at the table. She motioned for Brandon to join them. "Oh great" mumbled Syaoran, but nobody seemed to notice his little comment.  
  
"Brandon and I have known each other since we were 2 months old. He was my neighbor and my best friend. When we were about 5, his family moved away. I was so sad I couldn't even face him to say goodbye." Sakura lowered her head as her eyes filled with sadness.  
  
"How come you never told anyone about him? Even me?" Tomoyo asked. "I guess I a part of me was still upset that I didn't have a chance to say goodbye. I suppose it was also that he knew a part of me that is gone forever. He saw me when I didn't have a care in the world. When dreams filled my head and anything was possible." With that, there was a forced expression change on Sakura's face.  
  
"But where are my mannors, Brandon, This is my best friend Tomoyo and my friend Syaoran" Sakura motioned towards her friends.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Brandon" Tomoyo shook his hand. "Likewise" Brandon replied Syaoran forced a weak greeting and shoot his hand.  
  
With a smile Sakura said, "So how have you been doing? Why are you back?" Bryan looked at her and fought back the urge to laugh. She looked so eager, as if she was going to explode if he didn't speak. "Well you don't seem overjoyed at the idea. My dad got offered a big company here. He was debating whether to move and take the job, or to refuse it. When he finally told me where the job was, I told him to take it because I loved it here and I would have a chance to see you again."  
  
"Wait, does this mean you'll be attending our school this year Brandon?" Tomoyo asked. Brandon nodded and returned his gaze to Sakura.  
  
"Wonderful, I'm going to be seeing more of this Brandon kid. Why did he have to come back here? Now I won't even get to see Sakura anymore. She'll always bee with him! What am I thinking? I'm sure Brandon is a nice guy.I just.can't stand guys that are closer to Sakura than I am! But I have to let her go. I must be strong for her! I wont let her be hurt! I can't take this anymore!" Syaoran got up, threw some money on the table, and ran out restaurant.  
  
"Syaoran!! Come back!" yelled Tomoyo getting up and running out of the restaurant. Trying to follow her two friends Sakura got up, but before she could move, a hang gripped her wrist tightly.  
  
"Let them go, he'll be alright, I think your friend will think to that. Sakura, why don't we take a walk? We can get to know each other again, like we used to." Reluctantly she agreed. They walked along the path, soaking in the beautiful scenery that surrounded them. The cherry blossom trees were in full bloom, and there was a slight breeze, which made a few blossoms dance in the air. The sun was going down and was shinning its rays towards the sparkling lake. It wasn't hot, but at the same time it was just warm enough to enjoy the breeze.  
  
"Wow, the park is beautiful tonight. I didn't even remember how magnificent this town really was." Brandon said marveling at how perfect everything seemed. Sakura still couldn't stop thinking about Syaoran. Was he ok? Why did he leave the restaurant? So many questions were buzzing around in her head, like so many unwanted bees.  
  
"So how do you know Syaoran? I sort of remember a girl like Tomoyo, but I have never seen Syaoron before." Brandon said as they sat on a bench near the lake.  
  
"Well, he was a transfer student from Hong Kong. He moved here when we were in 5th grade. When he first came here we didn't really like each other, but we became really close. But now. we seem to be drifting further away from each other.." Sakura's voice trailed off.  
  
"Exactly how close were you?" Brandon said, raising his eyebrow questionably.  
  
"Oh, friends, yea friends. That it, why?" She looked a little flustered and embarrassed  
  
"I don't know, there just seemed to be something between you two. Never mind then, I guess it was nothing." After he finished talking Brandon said goodbye to Sakura and started walking home. Sakura decided to stick around the park a little while longer. Whatever she was in the park her spirit always became lighter.  
  
  
  
A/N Hey I hope you enjoyed it!! Please Review!!! 


	3. The Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors or any of its Characters (cries uncontrollably). Wouldn't that be wonderful if I did? (Daydreams) But alas, I do not.  
  
A/N: Here is the next Chapter. Thank you all for reviewing!! THANK YOU =) Please review!!!  
  
  
  
Walking through the park, many of Sakura's childhood memories came flooding back to her. She remembered all the battles she had gone through, both physically and emotionally. She remembered how heartbroken she had been when Yukito had refused her, and how lost she sometimes felt while battling a Clow Card. But in every instance Syaoran had always been there, supporting her, protecting her, helping her.  
  
-- Back At Syaoran's apartment --  
  
"I don't get why your still here, nothing is wrong!!" yelled Syaoran "Then why did you run out of the restaurants like that huh?" Syaoran looked away from Tomoyo, desperately trying to think of a reply to her inquiry.  
  
"I couldn't stand being around her and that Brandon kid together." At least he had settled to tell her the truth, well half of it anyway. "Sometimes I really don't understand you. You get jealous of every single guy that Sakura talks to, but you push her away. You need to learn that people don't wait forever." At this Syaoran got rather upset and said something about wanting to go to bed, and walked Tomoyo to the door. As he was about to close the door Tomoyo turned around and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Just so you know, she isn't interested in Brandon. She still loves you.even though I'm not sure why anymore." He leaned against the back of the door and slid to the floor, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "There is no way that I'm getting any sleep tonight."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry it's so short. I wanted to update it. But not to worry, I'm going to post a longer chapter later today. BYEZ 


	4. The Executioner

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors or any of its Characters (cries uncontrollably). Wouldn't that be wonderful if I did? (Daydreams) But alas, I do not.  
  
A/N Thank you all for reviewing ^^* Thank you thank you~~~!!!! hahahaha. Enough of my babbling ever is the next chapter.  
  
"Sakura!! Telephone!!" Touya yelled up the stairs. Sakura appeared at the top of the steps. "What do you want?" "Telephone" "Oh, Ok" Sakura picked up the phone and to her surprise it was Syaoran. "Hello? Sakura something's happening, some kind of magic. I'm not quite sure what it is, but it definitely evil." Syaoran sound out of breath. Sakura could tell that there was a note of panic in his voice. "Alright, where are you I'll be right there!" After writing down where he was, she grabbed the Clow book and ran out the door.  
  
  
  
+ Somewhere lurking in the shadows +  
  
The shape of a man, cloaked in the darkness, put down a phone. A bone- shivering smile crept over his face.  
  
"You have to give her one thing, she has heart. But that heart is going to destroy her and everything loves."  
  
  
  
Sakura ran as fast at she could. Her mussels ached but she urged them on. She could feel the evil hanging all around her. The only though in her mind was 'Help Syaoran.' She read the address and then looked at the building in front of her. It was an abandoned wear house. ' Its thins is where Syaoran is, then this is where I need to be.' She walked through the doors and found herself in a huge empty room. There was a single piece of paper in the middle of the room.  
  
It read -  
  
Sakura, Well, you really must love that stupid kid to come all the way here based on only a few words. My powers grow stronger everyday. Your love is your weakest point Next time we meet you will not have the luxury of leaving alive. You can bet on that - Your Executioner A/N I'm sorry this ended up being really short. I didn't have time to type the rest up Because I have to go to sleep so I can actually get up tomarrow morning. SO SORRY 


	5. That Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors or any of its Characters (cries uncontrollably). Wouldn't that be wonderful if I did? (Daydreams) But alas, I do not.  
  
A/N Hey, Im really sorry!! I haven't really had time to update and im really sorry for making you guys wait. Forgive me?  
  
-Syaoran's Apartment-  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"I'm coming." Syaoran yelled. He put on a white 'Adidas' shirt and went to answer the door.  
  
As soon as he opened the door Sakura burst into his house. She looked frightened and rather pale. After much coaxing, Syaoran lead Sakura to the couch and tried to calm her down. The words flowed somewhat like this,  
  
"You.Warehouse.Not You.Evil.Death.Destruction.. Test." Sakura's mind was racing, she couldn't even hear herself talking. She was overcome with a sickening feeling in the bottom of her stomach. She handed him the note and his completion paled and became deathly white.  
  
"Sakura, this is very serious, I think it might have something to so with. I can't really explain but I have a really bad feeling that this is all tied together somehow." He conveniently left out the part about Sakura being in the dream, he didn't want to worry her, and she already looked so drained.  
  
"I think you should stay here tonight, I mean, its late and you look tired. It would be a lot safe; I don't like the fact that something could hurt you so easily. If I'm here, whoever this new enemy is, will have to get through me first if they even want to harm you." Sakura though it was a wonderful idea because, to tell the truth, she was scared out of her mind. Syaoran gave her some of his cloths to sleep in and showed her to the guest room. After changing she drifted off to sleep. During the night she tossed and turned, soft moans escaping her lips, sweat was dripping down her soft features. Suddenly, she bolted upright, gasping for air. She forced her eyes to lock on her surroundings and her heartbeat slowed slightly. She had a nightmare in which she was being killed over and over again. She thought she heard movement outside her window. Her heart began to race, ' It couldn't be him, your just being paranoid Sakura, that dream just spooked you a little. Get a grip nothing is going to happen' she repeated in her head. Then she heard it again, she became paralyzed with fear. She couldn't take it anymore, she ran from her room into Syaoran's.  
  
"Syaoran? Are you awake? I saw something outside of my window. I was wondering .::Blush::. If I could sleep in here with you." Her words left Syaoran utterly stunned. He couldn't say 'no' because she was obviously frightened, but he doubted he could spend the night in a room with her without blowing his exterior. What would he do if you wanted to sleep in his bed, he couldn't very well make her sleep on the floor. Finally he gave in.  
  
"I guess, but this is a one time thing ok. I'm only doing this because of what happened today, that would make anyone paranoid, and I want you make sure your alright." As soon as he had finished talking, Sakura slipped under his sheets at the opposite side of the bed. Syaoran simply looked at her and thought ' If Tomoyo ever found out about this, she wouldn't shut up for weeks.' He smiled to himself Sakura Fell asleep almost immediately, Syaoran, however, was not so lucky. Her being so caused him to be uneasy, but at the same time filled with a sense of contentment. He looked over at her sleeping form. Her face with lit the pale light of the moon, her soft hear sprawled in disarray over the pillows. Then he saw a fleeting emoting cross her face. 'Fear' he though confused.  
  
"Syaoran! No, don't leave me! Why do you always leave me? Come back. I already lost your love once; I don't want to loose your friendship. Don't leave me!" She was talking in her sleep. He leaned over and gently touched his lips to her forehead, just enough to calm her without waking her up.  
  
"You will never loose either. Both my love and friendship are yours and yours alone, for all eternity." he leaned back to his side of the bed and watched her, she seemed to have calmed down. 'Why can't I say anything like that when she is conscious and can actually hear me?' After a few min, Syaoran fell asleep.  
  
A dark figure peered throught the window from the branches of a nearby tree. "My, little wolf, you are beginning to crack, and your becoming rather careless if I do say so myself" With that he vanished into the night.  
  
Sakura woke up, to her surprise, in an empty bed. She walked into the kitchen, where she found Syaoran busy making pancakes. "Morning sleeping beauty' he scrunched up his face. ' Scratch that, bad memory" (A/N: hah I had to put that little reference to their school play in there. Aww Syaoran made such a cute sleeping beauty.) Sakura couldn't help but laugh, had their childhood been that long ago? Everything seemed so long ago. Sometimes she longed to go back to those days. Things were so much simpler, seal the cards, save the world from being destroyed, and try not to be late to school. (Even though she almost always was anyway.)  
  
"I saw that you were sweating a little last night, did you have a bad dream?" Syaoran at her knowingly.  
  
"Yea I did, but it wasn't like the others. It was so vivid, almost real. At least the pain felt real." The last part she said significantly quieter than the rest, but Syaoran heard her non the less. She hoped he wouldn't ask her anymore. It was embarrassing that she had a dream about him. What would he do it he found out the dream had been about him? She had dreamt that she was surrounded by darkness. When suddenly Syaoran appeared and grabbed her hand. They began to run, and they appeared on the edge of a roof of a building. Syaoran looked down and than smiled at Sakura. ' Little Cherry Blossom, I must leave you.' With that, a sudden burst of wind threw him from the edge and he was engrossed in darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: As I said "I'm so sorry it took me so long!!" but thank you all for reviewing, please keep it coming. I love to hear your feedback. And a special thanks to all those that reviewed already, you guys rock! 


	6. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors or any of its Characters (cries uncontrollably). Wouldn't that be wonderful if I did? (Daydreams) But alas, I do not.  
  
A/N Whoa I really have been neglecting you guys, I'm sorry!! Really sorry!! I hope you like this chapter. Thanks to everybody who reviewed, keep reviewing please!! I really appreciate it.  
  
  
  
Sakura sat down at Syaoran's kitchen table, after she had finished her pancakes she heard phone ring. She Got up and pulled it out or her bag.  
  
"Hello" she said rather sleepily.  
  
"Hey Sakura. I have a feeling I know where you are. Your brother called here last night looking for you. I covered for you and said you were spending the night over here and that you were already asleep." Sakura couldn't believe she had forgotten to call her brother. She was so scared last night that it had completely slipped her mind.  
  
"Thank you Tomoyo, I have to go. You saved my life though. Bye." She hung up the phone and walked back in Syaoran's kitchen.  
  
"Syaoran, I think I better go home now, my brother is probably really worried about me. Thanks for letting me spend the night, and thanks for making me breakfast."  
  
"I'll walk you home." Sakura gathered her things and began to walk to the door. Syaoran had given her some of his cloths to wear.  
  
"Syaoran, what I do with your cloths?"  
  
"Just wear them home and give them back to me later."  
  
They walked down the road silently, Syaoran being lost in his thoughts. He couldn't believe that he had made such a fool of himself. He replayed the events of last night over and over in his mind. She had the strangest effect on him; it was as if he threw away all logical thought. They came to Sakura's house and climbed up the steps.  
  
"If there is anything happening, or anything you need to talk about, Promise that you'll come to me." Sakura agreed and said goodbye. As she walked into her hose, she couldn't help but reflect on how much he had changed from the little boy that she once knew. She walked up to her room and flopped onto her bed, drifting into dreamland. The next morning in class the teacher (A/N: sorry I don't the correct word for teacher in Japanese) announced that there was going to be a school dance that coming Friday. The room seemed to erupt with noise; kids were running around and talking to each other. When everyone had finally calmed down, the teacher said " I have one more announcement. We have a new student; well I can't really say he's new. He lived her once and has returned, Mr. Hiiragizawa." With that, Sakura leaped out of her seat and engulfed Eriol in a huge hug.  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto please return to your seat so we can continue with our lesson." Sakura, a little embarrassed went back to her seat; Eriol took the seat to the left of Syaoran and behind Tomoyo. Everyone seemed to be thrilled with his presence, all except one.  
  
"Aw, What's the matter? Does my cute little descendant wish I had stayed in England?" A small smile played on his lips.  
  
"No, actually, I'm rather glad your back. I have a feeling we might need you." Silence fell between them. Then suddenly Eriol began to act as though he were crying.  
  
"Can it be? My cute little descendent and I are bonding?" Eriol said teasingly.  
  
"Shut up! This does, in no way, mean that I like you!" Syaoran said with a huff. Syaoran walked into the lunchroom and immediately saw Sakura sitting with Brandon, they were laughing.  
  
"You hate to see her with him don't you?" Said a voice coming from behind him, causing Syaoran to jump.  
  
"You're wrong, I don't care what she does!" He turned around to see Tomoyo and Eriol. "You know, you two make a scary team." He turned on his heel and left. Eriol and Tomoyo watched him walk away then looked at each other.  
  
"You know, he's right, we would make a great team. Perhaps we just need to focus our talents where they are more needed." The huddled together and began to formulate a devious plan.  
  
--Back to Sakura and Bryan--  
  
"Sakura, . I was wondering.well, would you want to come to the dance with me?" Sakura couldn't believe her ears. That was the last thing she expected Brandon to say. Deep down inside she had thought that Syaoran would be the one to ask her. She knew he was not Syaoran, but what was the hurt in going with him?  
  
"Ok, I'll go with you to the dance." From somewhere, Tomoyo came walking over. Brandon figured that he should leave the two girls alone. Tomoyo seemed very exited about something.  
  
"Guess what! Eriol asked me to the dance!" She stopped and looked around. "Did I miss something? What was that all about?" A little sheepishly, Sakura said "Oh nothing, Brandon just asked me to the dance."  
  
"WHAT! Why are you going with him? I though you guys were just friends.aren't you? Besides, I thought you were still in love with Syaoran." Tomoyo seemed a little mad  
  
"Tomoyo, don't talk so loud, and calm down. Of course I still love Syaoran, I'll always love Syaoran. I will probably love him until the day I die. But I couldn't exactly say 'no' to Brandon, he is my friend too you know. And lets get real here, Syaoran, could care less about me now. As far as he's concerned it was a silly children's crush." By the end of the week, everyone was exited about the upcoming dance. Syaoran however, was dreading it, for many reasons.  
  
He would have to watch Sakura and Brandon together (Tomoyo had told him they were going together) He would be the only one there without a date Eriol and Tomoyo had pretty much blackmailed him into going (they threatened to tell Sakura that he had taken one of her ribbons)  
  
He could only imagined what they had planned between the two of them. It gave him the creeps  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey, that's all for now. I hope you like it. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! 


	7. And Then Time Stopped

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors or any of its Characters (cries uncontrollably). Wouldn't that be wonderful if I did? (Daydreams) But alas, I do not.  
  
A/N I'm trying to get in the habit of posting frequently. I really hope your enjoying my story. Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
The Gym looked beautiful. It was simply amazing what you could do with some tissue paper and a little imagination. Sakura was dressed and a pale pink, silk dress that just barely graced her knees. It was one of Tomoyo's gorgeous designs, everyone and complemented her about how great it looked on her. Brandon had given her a lovely matching corsage. The one snag in the perfect night was Syaoran. He sat in the corner most of the nigh, looking cold and emotionless. If he hadn't been for his Tux, he might have been mistaken for a statue. About halfway through the dance, Brandon said he wanted some air. He asked Sakura if she would like to go for a walk. They left the crowded gym and walked along the outside grounds. Without warning she felt herself being pulled closer, closer, being.kissed!  
  
  
  
Syaoran noticed them leaving, jealousy got the better of him. He sneaked off to find them, although, unknown to him, he was being followed by Eriol. He was so intrigued by his little descendant's crush. His train of though was broken by a loud scream and the sounds of a struggle. The boys ran of the noise, not angry or surprised at the others presence. They found Sakura. Brandon was kissing her, much to Sakura's distaste. Syaoran, being as macho and protective as he was, proceeded to beat the crap out of Brandon  
  
"You have no right to touch her. You have no fucking right!" Sakura was watching all this unfold before her. She could process the past few moments. Everything seemed to have gone haywire. She watched Syaoran, 'Why is he doing this?' She thought to herself. After Brandon had apologized, (after being forced by Syaoron) he seemed quite embarrassed and went home. Syaoran and Sakura found themselves alone in the courtyard. (AN: Freaky how Eriol slips away like that huh?)  
  
"Thank you, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come." Sakura said, finally breaking the silence. The fact that her teeth were chattering did nothing to help the conversation.  
  
"Sakura, it was nothing. I couldn't very well stand by and let you get hurt now could I?" As they walked back to the gym, Syaoran did something he knew he shouldn' have, but he simply couldn't help himself.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" He said with a tone of nervousness that had smoothness to it.  
  
"I'd love to." He took her hand and gently led her onto the dance floor. His hands gently fell onto her hips, and her hands drifted around his neck. The world seemed to melt away. Nothing else in the world seemed to matter. It was as if they were in some sort of bubble. Sakura could hardly believe it. What did this all mean? Did he still have feelings for her? 'As long as there is hope, I'll be waiting for you. You and only you are a part of my soul' She though as she danced. Across the gym Tomoyo and Eriol stared at the couple with a look of immense pride.  
  
"Well, out plan might not have worked out exactly as we thought it would, but I think in the end its better this way. They came together on their own. I always knew those two were destined to be together. Although, why it took them so long to realize it is beyond me." Eriol said, his gaze never drifting from the lovely pair.  
  
"Eriol, when you get this way there is absolutely no home of holing up a conver.." Before she could finish Eriol encircled her with his arms and kissed her gently.  
  
"We are destined too."  
  
  
  
Sakura was wrapped up in the moment. She had never experienced anything like it; she never wanted the night to end. But it did, as all good things eventually do. Syaoran walked her to her house, which he hadn't done in a long time (with the exception of the day after she had spend the night at his apartment) She was practically floating on air.  
  
"Goodnight Sakura."  
  
"Goodnight Syaoran" Then Syaoran pulled her into a warm hug and started to walk home. In Sakura's mind, it was the most magical night of her life. Syaoran on the other hand, was mentally slapping himself for ruing his whole plan. 


	8. The End Doesn't Always Justify The Means

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors or any of its Characters (cries uncontrollably). Wouldn't that be wonderful if I did? (Daydreams) But alas, I do not.  
  
A/N You have no idea how long it's been since I updated this. I've been trying to get up the courage or rather the motivation to continue this. I lost track of it for so long. well NO MORE! Here I hope you like this; it's been quite a while fanfic.net but I'm BACK! But I'm sad to say this is the last chapter to this story. Read my other ones!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sakura was almost floating, (without the help of the float card) the song from her dance with Li still lingered in her head.  
  
-Syaoran's Apartment-  
  
Syaoran was pacing around his apartment, thinking of all the danger everyone was in, simply because he couldn't keep his emotions under control. He couldn't believe that he had made such a stupid mistake. Suddenly, He grasped his chest and began to heave for air. Something was chocking him. His surroundings darkened and to colors of his apartment began to swirl together. His body went limp as he hit the floor. Li passed out.  
  
When he finally comes to, he found himself in a pitch-black room. From what he could tell, the area went on forever and there weren't any walls. Then, through the mist, a glowing aura was making its way closer and close.  
  
"Well Hello Syaoran, glad to see you're awake. I would hate for you to miss my little part, it would be awfully rude of you."  
  
Syaoran struggled against the bindings placed around his body. "Where am I?! Who are you?! What do you want?!" The stranger raised his had and Syaoran could no longer move. "Now, Calm yourself. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself before I get the chance to play with you a little. What kind of host would that make me?"  
  
Syaoran's head was spinning 'what was going on? And who was this person' but one thing he knew. He had to get free of the restraints. He remembered he still had a few word spells in his pocket; he still carried them around after all this time.  
  
".ELEMENT. ..FIRE!!" The ropes disintegrated instantly and Syaoran Took fighting stance  
  
"Well, it seems I have slightly underestimated you, but no matter. You are still no match for me"  
  
The figure lunged at Syaoran and connected with his jaw, throwing Syaoran backwards. He recovered and transformed his sword, and lunged, the figure stepped to the Side causing Syaoran to miss his target. With one Quick blow to the back, Syaoran was disarmed. (A/N sorry I'm terrible at action scenes)  
  
"I told you Little wolf, You are no match for me. But I do commend you for being brave enough to try.we both commend you" Suddenly, the figures features shifted and standing before Syaoran was the image of Brandon. Syaoran Gasped  
  
"You? But how?!" His face shifted back to his first form  
  
"Its very simple my boy. I sought out someone from Sakura's past. Someone she trusted, who was easy to manipulate. He simply didn't have the strength to fight me. For you see. I cannot take physical form without a host. You're ancestors robed me of the life I should have had. And now, I will take yours."  
  
"Your insane!"  
  
"Oh look, another guest has arrived, how lovely"  
  
Floating closer came an unconscious Sakura, Surrounded by a flickering pink aura. She had been dressed in a flowing white gown and her soft brown hair fell delicately around her face, framing all its soft curves.  
  
Panic struck Syaoran. "What are you going to do with her? I won't let you harm her!"  
  
"Oh little wolf, you know I can't do that. The laws of karma won't allow that. What you're family did to me and my beloved must be repayed in full."  
  
"No! You Can't!"  
  
Sakura's eyes began to open and she took in her surroundings. She barely had the strength to move. Her aura was growing weaker by the second.  
  
The dark Figure reached into Sakura's soul and killed her spirit.  
  
Syaoran could do nothing but lay there, paralyzed; helpless to save the only person he had ever truly loved. Beads of sweat ran down his forhead Then he heard a faint voice. "Syaoran.."  
  
"SAKURA! Don't leave me. Focus, focus on me." Syaoran crawled over to Her limp body.  
  
Syaoran suddenly felt a sharp, cold pain in his chest. He loved Sakura so much, that her pain was his pain. He was dying as she was. With the last of his strength he clasped sakura in his arms and held her hands. They intertwined their fingers  
  
"Now nothing can separate us"  
  
" Sakura, you are my love. You always have been"  
  
"Syaoran, you have always been the only one in my heart."  
  
As they took in their last breath, their souls became one, united for all eternity.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N : Sorry that was kind of a crappy way to end it. I'm not in the mood to be writing a happy ending lately. And I just didn't think I would draw this out any longer. 


End file.
